


Wanting

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Gen, Getting along, Making Dinner, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff





	Wanting

Nines rapped the knife against the hard granite counter top, lining up the carrots before slicing down. They separated in neat lines. He hadn’t know he had wanted this. The place was nicer, far nicer, than he had ever hoped from Gavin. He had expected a shack, or a one room apartment littered with old food wrappers and debris. Instead, he had been lead into a small, quaint house, with a framed cat picture above the mantel. And a fervent hand had grasped his, green eyes asking a silent “Is this alright?” It was more than alright, Nines thought as he prepared the meal for his little. It was homey, quaint, pleasant. Peaceful. Like he was in a family, perhaps, one that as an Android he had never gotten to know. The only thing that could make the picture more perfect padded into the room. Gavin, his little, looked up at him with sleep-bleared eyes, the smallest of smiles on his face as he regarded the android. His brown hair stood on end, mussed up by changing out of his binder into the soft blue and gold sleep shirt that protected his chest. “Up?” He asked quietly, proffering his arms up in a mimick of the desired gesture. Nines nodded, scooping the smaller man into his arms. It was harder work, preparing dinner while his Gavin clung to him like a koala, fists tight in his hair as he babbled a child’s version of his day at work, but the weight in his arms, so so warm, was all that Nines could ever want for.


End file.
